


find me

by sadicsionis



Category: Birds of Prey (TV), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Flirting, a little nsfw, roman is a flirty piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadicsionis/pseuds/sadicsionis
Summary: you´re an exotic dancer who is hired for the anniversary of some club; only to find out the owner of the place took a special liking on you.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	find me

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so excuse my grammar mistakes or if some phrases don´t fit in. anyways hope you enjoy my first piece of writing for roman sionis. feedback is appreciated x

You take in your surroundings as you step into the club. The famous black mask club. As soon as you step in, you’re immersed in his world. The place is light up by different shades of red, giving the club a sexy kind of vibe. There were tables on the sides along with some black U shaped couches and some coffee tables and red couches in the middle of the room, creating two paths that took you to the main stage. The main stage was decorated with some hand-shaped statues and right across from it, the bar with at least 10 stools. 

You have been an exotic dancer for 5 years now. It had started as you trying to pay off your college loan but after a few nights and a couple thousand dollars, you realized it gave your self-esteem a boost. Crazy rich men (and some mediocre ones) were willing to spend their salaries on you. It made you feel sexy. 

When you started you would just wear some cheap lingerie which would not show your attributes at their best; but when you started making good cash out of it, you’d spend as much money as you could in sexy pieces of clothing. Tonight was no exception. You were wearing one of your best pieces. A leather bra and high wasted panties, those had some golden studs and black leather fringes falling from your cleavage and the leg holes. You looked a few inches taller due to the high heels you were wearing too. 

You made your way into the club. Half of the dancers walked through the right path and you walked through the left one, only a few of the dancers making their way to the main stage and the couches in the middle. You worked for a company and you’ve been told that tonight was going to be big, full of loaded people. apparently, it was the club’s anniversary or something like that. Not that you cared. 

You stopped at one of the tables on your left, sitting next to a blonde man who was wearing a grey suit. You would laugh at everything he would say as you twirled a strand of your hair, you have learned that this made men go crazy. The crazier they went, the bigger the paycheck. The man, who you learned was called Michael, put a pile of cash in the table as he asked you to dance for him. Easy peasy. 

You swayed your hips to the music, sometimes getting to your knees and slowly getting up. you played with your hands too, sliding them across your body and setting them on your boobs for a little longer. 

All of a sudden you felt someone tap your shoulder and you stopped. Slowly turning on your heels to see there was a man wearing a black suit. 

“can I help you with something?” you asked as you took the money from the table, writing your name in it and handing it to one of your friends who walked by.   
“mister Sions would like for you to accompany him”

He turned and looked at one of the doors in the middle of the room. You followed his gaze and your eyes met a pair of blue ones. He was laying against the backrest, his right arm resting on the couch and his left hand holding a glass with whiskey. He was wearing a blue velvet suit with a black shirt underneath, the neck of the shirt so low you could see the hair in his chest. Next to him was a blonde man, his face was covered in scars and was wearing a white suit with a black shirt underneath. 

You seductively walked towards the man. The last name rang a bell but you couldn’t put a finger on it, you were sure you had heard it before though. Once you sat by his side on the couch he finished his drink, focusing all of his attention on you. 

“Hello beautiful” he spoke with a low voice, a smirk plastered on his face.   
“Hello handsome” you replied, making yourself comfortable by his side; only then realized you were alone with him. “how can I help you today?” you tilted your head and moved one strand of his hair out of his face.   
“I was hoping we could meet and talk in a quieter placer” his smirk turned into a smile, already assuming you would accept his offer.   
“I’m sorry, we’re not allowed to give private talks” you shrugged innocently “and I wouldn’t do it either”

His smile faded within a second. Roman sionis was not used to rejection and he didn’t like it at all, he was used to women throwing themselves at him. At least 6 dancers had tried to have sex with him tonight but he didn’t want them. He wanted you. He has been staring at you the whole night, since the moment you walked through the door. Roman knew right there and then that he was going to have you, you’d be his. He almost lost his temper when he saw you flirting with Michael, that asshole could never please you as he would. Then you started dancing, for another man, someone who was not him and decided to act on it. 

“what if I told you I have some money?” he leaned closer to you, moving his left hand to caress your chin and jawline.   
“oh, I think you wouldn’t have enough” you challenged him and his expression changed. from frustration to a playful look.   
“sweetheart, do you know who I am?”  
“the suited guy said something like mister sinois or seinis” you played along, you remembered the name.   
“sionis, roman sionis” his expression went back to a smirk, there was no way you didn’t know who roman sionis was.   
“a pleasure to meet you, mister sionis”

He was always called mister but when you did, it sounded different. His blood began to boil inside of his veins. The blood not following its usual course but going straight to his groin. His filthy thoughts weren’t as important as when he saw the innocent look in your face. Whenever he would introduce himself, people would shake in fear and would be willing to give him everything he asked for. Not you though. 

“you know, I own this club.” he specified.   
“I figured it out when I saw your face all over the toilet paper”   
“My face is not on-“ he began, a harsh voice, annoyed about you not knowing who the fuck was he.   
“easy romy, raising your voice also raises the bill” 

He was getting annoyed. Would it have been anyone else, you would be hanging from the ceiling and getting your face ripped off already. But the sarcasm and attitude were, somehow, getting him going. No one would ever think of speaking to him like that, and there you were in all your glory challenging him. 

“you should be careful, sweetheart. I am one dangerous man” his left hand was now resting in your thigh and his thumb was gently caressing it.   
“I’m so scared, I’m shaking, romy” sarcasm was written all over your voice “I’m fairly new to gotham, you should show me how dangerous you are”

Roman was relieved, someone not knowing who he was, was stressing him more than he would like to show. The thought of showing you his darkest secrets and have you by his side during them crossed his mind. He smirked. 

“have you ever heard of black mask?” he was leaning closer, his lips only inches away from yours.   
“the hot villain who goes around gotham peeling people’s faces off? might have seen him in the newspaper or something” you licked your lips at the proximity, you were not going to fool yourself, the man was incredibly hot.   
“you might have been confronting him”  
“so I could have ended up without a face?”  
“your face is too beautiful to commit such a crime”  
“well, thank you”

Your hand was now resting on his thigh, slowly bringing it closer to the growing bulge in his pants. You didn’t go out of your way with clients but you were willing to do so only for the hot man in front of you. 

“Are you scared of me, sweetheart?” his voice an octave lower.   
“you’re not giving me any reasons to be so” you shrugged. 

There was silence for a few moments, his face inches away from you; so close that if you moved to breathe deeper than you normally would, your lips find each other. You felt a small tap on your shoulder, you guessed no one was going to interrupt roman so you knew it was one of the dancers, telling you everyone was leaving. You pulled away and you heard roman groan at the lack of contact. 

“I gotta go, it was a pleasure to meet you mister sionis.” you said as you stood up from the couch. 

He stopped you when he grabbed your wrist. 

“I never got your name” he sounded desperate.   
“athena” you half-smiled his way.   
“I meant your real name, not your artistic one”   
“that’s what you’re going to get, romy” you said and he rolled his eyes.  
“find me” you whispered into his ear as you kissed the corner of his lips, which instantly curled up into his trademark smirk. 

He watched you sway your hips as you left. Standing up and leaving, he was already pulling his strings to find the hot dancer that would keep him up for many nights.


End file.
